


На льду

by Enco_de_Krev



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Foot Massage, Sibling Incest, Skating, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Winter
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23176546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev
Summary: Зло внутри тебя, и чем ближе Излом, тем громче его голос.
Relationships: Iris Oakdell/Richard Oakdell
Kudos: 1





	На льду

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ЗФБ 2016 для команды WTF OE Rare Pairings   
> Бета Персе 
> 
> Глоссарий:  
> • Бен-варри — русалки в фольклоре жителей острова Мэн. Считаются более дружелюбными, чем ундины или сирены.   
> http://www.bestiary.us/bedn-vara
> 
> • Крод мара — шотландская волшебная корова, которая обитает на дне различных водоемов.   
> http://www.bestiary.us/crodhmara.php
> 
> • Бубри — в кельтском фольклоре гигантская водяная птица с крючковатым, как у орла, клювом.   
> http://mifolog.ru/mythology/item/f00/s00/e0000900/index.shtml
> 
> • Король Падуб — вместе с Королем Дубом составляет пару извечных противников, каждому из которых принадлежит половина года. Королю Падубу — зимняя, а Королю Дубу — летняя.   
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Король_Падуб_и_Король_Дуб
> 
> • «Затворница, которая поклялась полюбить героя с телом, белым как снег, щеками алыми, как кровь, и волосами черными, как вороново крыло». (Дейрдре) — персонаж ирландской мифологии. Девушка, которую растили практически в полном одиночестве, потому что при рождении ей предсказали, что она принесет своему народу много бед. Однажды Дейрдре увидела, как ворон склевывает кровь теленка со снега, и изрекла вышеприведенную цитату.   
> https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Дейрдре
> 
> • Дети Старухи-ночи (фоморы) — в кельтской мифологии хтонические чудовища, великаны, которые символизировали первоначальный хаос, необузданную стихию, мрак.   
> http://www.litra.ru/fullwork/get/woid/00329521190357846559/

Худая лодыжка в шерстяном чулке выставлена вперед, поверх чулка плотно сидит остроносый сапог с меховой оторочкой. Бахрома верхней юбки едва заметно колышется, будто бы от дыхания Ричарда — слишком глубокого, предательски частого. 

Ричард сгибается ниже, в последний раз проверяет ремни. Это представление для Айри, ведь сам он знает, что затягивал их на совесть. Коньки закреплены правильно, солнце бликует на бронзовой пряжке. Ричард неохотно выпускает тонкую даже в зимней обувке ступню и поднимается с колен. На штаны очень кстати налип снег: счищая влажные хлопья, можно с легким сердцем не обратить внимания на то, как Айри буравит его взглядом «почему-ты-так-долго? ». 

Разве Ричард может объяснить ей? 

Лезвие скрежещет о камень, Ричард морщится: на боку валуна, где чернел мох, теперь белая царапина. Айри со вздохом облегчения — наконец-то брат справился с ее застежками! — переносит свой вес на вторую ногу и отпускает яблоневую ветку, за которую держалась. Дерево совсем старое, Нэн говорила, его в незапамятные времена посадил на берегу любимчик бен-варри, чтобы рыбохвостая подружка могла вволю полакомиться сладкими земными плодами. Ричард выпрямляется, подает сестре руку. 

Они вместе ступают на лед. 

Озеро замерзло неровно: лед где-то тоньше, где-то толще, где-то бугрится плавными перекатами. Вода под ним зелено-черная. Серые наросты, как облака — справа круторогая голова уснувшей крод мары, слева ягненок в орлином клюве бубри. Ричард не знает, почему в его мозгу оживают бедняцкие сказки. Оллария — иной мир, там царствует человек, там изначальный хаос давно сдал позиции силам порядка, там Ричард безропотно перенимает чужие тревоги и чужие ценности. В Надоре все это выглядит глупым и наносным. Здесь его сердце бьется вольнее, здесь каждое деревце и каждая скала безгласно шепчет: «Вспомни нас». 

Айри скользит, широко раскинув руки; запрокидывает голову, улыбается — под сводами замка улыбка выглядит воровато, а под небесным куполом — искренне. Поцелованные морозом щеки, будто нежно-розовый рассвет над укрытыми снегом холмами. Айри кружится в безыскусном танце, юбки — габардиновая, плисовая, бумазейная, льняная — развеваются колоколом, коньки скрипят. Ричард смотрит, не отрываясь. Айри на миг замирает: 

— Догоняй! 

Поманив его, Айри с силой отталкивается, и коньки несут ее к темному участку в центре озера. В затылок Ричарда кто-то легонько дует, по шее бегут мурашки, тело присматривается-прислушивается-принюхивается. Если бы он был псом, шерсть на его загривке встала бы дыбом. Воздух звенит эхом еще неслучившегося горя, лед едва ощутимо дребезжит. Ричард бездумно бросается за Айри и чудом успевает поймать ее ладонь, когда подталина с хрупом уходит на глубину. 

Девичий крик далеко разносится над сонным лесом, к нему примешивается утробный, торжествующий треск — озеро ликует, глотнув свободы. Вода жадно вбирает свежесть, которой была лишена всю зиму, ей больше не по нраву томиться за мутной стеной. Трещины разбегаются во все стороны, сейчас Ричард и сам с головой уйдет в ледяную пучину, но ноги действуют быстрее, чем он успевает это осознать. 

Медлить нельзя. Ричард разрезает кинжалом ремни на своих коньках, стаскивает с Айри набравшие воды сапоги и заворачивает ее ноги в свой плащ. Сона несет их мимо цепких веток, черных сучьев, побегов плюща и алых ягодок остролиста. Мимо переполошенных ворон и длинноруких лесных чудовищ, верных слуг Короля Падуба, которые смотрят вслед людям немигающими красными глазами и шепчут: «Позови нас». 

Ричарду некогда пугаться видений. В его объятьях дрожит Айри, русоволосая голова доверчиво склонилась к плечу, зубы стучат от холода и страха. Ее взгляд устремлен в себя, мыслями она на дне, в топком иле, среди тычущихся в лицо форелей и любопытных крабов. Ричард крепче прижимает ее к себе, неловко касается губами пахнущей медом щеки, моля всех святых, чтобы Айри не почувствовала, как неистово пульсирует во всех его жилах горячая-горячая кровь, как сильно он напряжен и как тяжело ему ограничить себя единственным невинным поцелуем. 

— Не бойся. Все хорошо. 

Айри вымученно кривит рот в подобии улыбки. Ричард вонзает шпоры в бока лошади. Лихорадка близко — ее космы из иссохшего вереска, ее когти из битых раковин, ее сердце из гнилой озерной травы. Она мчит за ними по пятам, желая ухватить за стремя, вгрызться в теплую человечью плоть, выжечь изнутри его Айри. Из-под шипастых копыт разлетаются белые комья. Ричард опередит старую ведьму, чего бы это ему ни стоило. 

Сона проносится по подвесному мосту, почти не касаясь земли; перестук подков дробится о стены, которые не смогли разрушить олларовские пушки. Сотня призрачных всадников воскресает, чтобы поприветствовать лошадь, достойную дикого охотника: угольные кони гарцуют в золотой сбруе, лязгает дорогое оружие, рожки трубят. Сона настороженно прядает ушами. Ричард спешивается, берет Айри на руки, на ходу приказывая согреть воды и вернуть брошенного на берегу Бьянко. 

Замок благосклонно принимает их в свое нутро. Он очень большой и очень ленивый — каменный червь, которого давным давно выманили из богатых недр, а потом усыпили под мелодию зачарованной флейты. В горе под ним столько туннелей, сколько дыр в ломте сладковатого сыра; лабиринт в самом узком месте перегорожен железными плитами, все говорят, это чтобы грунтовые воды не затопили погреб с зерном, но Ричард знает — люди просто боятся того, кто может прийти из промозглого мрака. Когда-то замок умел сам расправляться с врагами своего хозяина: Ричард видел во сне, как безумец в багряной тунике, двойник любого Окделла, замахнулся кинжалом на старшего брата, но пол под ним разверзся, живьем хороня предателя. Жаль, что такого колдовства нынче не помнят. Перемолотые тела солдат, осквернивших его дом, стали бы отличным раствором для ветхой кладки. 

Сесси и Клер одинаково всплескивают руками при виде своей госпожи. К счастью, растерянность длится недолго: одна убегает за вином и медвежьим жиром, а другая помогает Айри избавиться от заиндевелых юбок. Ричард отворачивается к окну и для верности крепко смыкает веки, хотя больше всего на свете он сейчас хочет смотреть, как из-под пышных складок появляются бедра цвета слоновой кости. Можно дать волю фантазии. Вообразить, что сестру раздевают для него, что впереди целая ночь, когда они будут любить друг друга, призывая на землю весну древнейшим из всех ритуалов. 

Легкие шаги, кресло придвигают к камину. Ричард позволяет себе обернуться. 

— Как ты? 

— Холодно, — кокон из вязанной шали и пары пуховых одеял, откуда торчит лишь растрепанная голова, зябко ежится. 

— Сейчас, моя эрэа, — Сесси опускается на колени, откупоривает горшок и зачерпывает желтоватую массу. 

— Я должна была догадаться, что посреди озера лед самый тонкий, — шмыгнув носом, Айри высовывает правую ступню. 

— Он растаял из-за оттепели, — Ричард не знает, куда девать глаза. Пальцы Айри поджимаются и тут же разжимаются, бледная кожа розовеет от энергичных нажатий. Сесси массирует высокий свод и округлую пятку, втирает жир в мягкие подушечки, смазывает ямку под выпирающей косточкой, а Ричард сильнее всего желает, чтобы ее руки стали его руками. 

Деревянной поступью он отходит к камину, наливает в кубок вина, откалывает кусок сахара. Коробка со специями полна: Ричард механически сыплет корицу и перец, гвоздику и мускатный орех. Выдавливает сок из маленького увядшего лимона... 

— Это твой монсеньор научил тебя? 

От неожиданности Ричард едва не роняет кубок, который собирался поставить на каминную решетку. Монсеньор. Конечно. Кто же еще?! 

Айри раскраснелась, состроила умильную гримаску и лукаво поглядывает из-под пушистых ресниц. 

— Нет, друзья из Лаик, — спокойно отвечает Ричард. — Торские бароны, я тебе о них рассказывал, помнишь? — Айри кивает, разочарованно поджав губы, и Ричард, ненавидя себя, продолжает: — Впрочем, герцог Алва много времени прослужил в Торке. Ему точно известен этот рецепт. 

Айри мечтательно улыбается. Она получила желанное подтверждение, что несчастный глинтвейн протягивает незримую нить между ней и синеглазым герцогом, а большего ей и не нужно. Всеми фибрами своей чистой души она стремится к миражу, сотканному из обмолвок и чужих восторгов. Затворница, которая поклялась полюбить героя с телом, белым как снег, щеками алыми, как кровь, и волосами черными, как вороново крыло. Однажды такая любовь уже принесла множество бед. 

Рокэ Алва — олицетворение порядка, завоеватель, покоритель; в его руках полная власть и несметные богатства, в его сердце зов авантюры и чужеземная дикость. Он помесь прекрасного принца и необузданного варвара. Айри грезит о нем. 

— Когда ты заберешь меня отсюда? — она капризно дергает ногой. 

Никогда-никогда-никогда. Дети Старухи-ночи должны быть вместе. Ричард станет драконом на страже у врат неприступной башни, гранитными рыцарями на лестничных пролетах, даже самой башней, но не допустит, чтобы его Айри досталась другому. Он не помнит, когда вспыхнула эта болезнь. В один из праздников урожая или на танцах в честь Зимнего Излома? На заунывной мессе или в пылу шутливой драки? А может быть, еще в колыбели? Айри — его часть, его суть, его плоть и кровь, отказаться от нее — что загнать под ребра сотню рыбацких крючьев. Только вот между ними стена. 

— Я попрошу Ее Величество пригласить тебя ко двору, — мягко произносит Ричард. 

Но стену можно сломать. Ричард видел это на холме с бронзовыми вепрями. Достаточно принести человеческую жертву, чтобы проснулась старая память, чтобы вернулись былые силы, чтобы бесплотные духи наелись досыта. 

— И представишь своему монсеньору? — хитро спрашивает Айри. 

Ричард уже почти на нее решился.


End file.
